Malley Kite pt 2: Reunite
by Burgundy Beauty
Summary: Even though Malley has become one and less hostile, the adventures continue. Join the malachite gem as she faces dangerously corrupted gems, social situations, family issues, and maybe even... Homeworld Gems! Read&Review! (I don't own the Steven Universe character except for Malley)
1. Unakite

_The rising sun shined over the ocean as Malley Kite sat by the shore. She dug her toes into the water-soaked sand and then she used her hydrokinesis to bring balls of water around her in bubbles. Malley smiled as the bubbles danced for her when one bubble, in particular, caught her eye. It was purple and there was a four-pointed gem inside. Malley reached out, gently grasped the purple bubble, and looked down at the gem._

**_POP_**

_The bubble burst, Malley jumped up, and the orange gem fell on the sand. A blink of an eye later, the gem glowed a brilliant orange and floated off the ground. Malley watched silently with wide light-green eyes as the orange light morphed into a large and buff humanoid shape. But then it suddenly fizzed and crackled into the shape of a giant monster on all fours. The light vanished and in its place was the large corrupted orange gem monster with green blotches._

_"__Jasper," Malley said. She took a step closer._

_The sound of the shifting sand made the corrupted gem jerk it's head up and face the malachite gem. Jasper growled._

_"__J-Jasper. It's me, Malley Kite." Malley said trying to sound reassuring and calm like Steven would. "You and Lapis created me. Don't you remember?" She lifted her right hand up to the beast._

_Corrupted Jasper lifted her head up closer, seemingly to inspect the hand. But then she pounced and pinned Malley to the sand under the weight of her paw._

_Malley screamed as Jasper pressed harder... and then, corrupted Jasper and Malley started to glow at the same time._

_Malley could feel her form melting away and fusing to the corrupted gem. She couldn't stop as their form grew taller, limbs melding, and emotional torment mixing with her own. A sense of dread filled her as she felt the form starting to solidify. She couldn't see herself, in fact, she couldn't see at all, but she knew they were bigger and quite monstrous. Jasper's corrupted form with the addition of Malley's upper half. Bleached, long white hair, claws for hands, no eyes, muddy brownish skin tone with the malachite colored spots all over their body, and a large maw for a mouth._

_The giant fusion's maw opened wide as it screamed._

**_RAWR!_**

* * *

Malley gasped; her light-green eyes opened wide as she woke up. She sat up, clinging to her fluffy blanket, and blinked at the light of the morning sun coming from the front window. She was still in the beach house and still in her own form.

Malley sighed and fell back on the couch, "Bad dream." she whispered to herself.

Steven's yawn could be heard. "Morning Malley." He stepped down the stairs in his banana pajamas, but Steven's smile disappeared when he saw the distant look on Malley's face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Malley sat up again, smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I'm alright." She said.

"I know that look, Malley. That's the 'I just had a scary vision about my mom, and I don't understand it' look." Steven said.

Malley snickered. "Well, you'd know a lot about those." She said.

Steven couldn't help but crack a smile too. "It's true." He replied.

They both snickered.

"Well, you know I'm here if you wanna talk about it," Steven said.

Malley gave a small smile. "It's Jasper..." she said. "She fused with me..."

Steven's eyes widen a bit. "And you... didn't like it?" he asked.

Malley's smile faded and she shook her head.

The chimes of the temple door rang and from the door came the three crystal gems; Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They walked towards the 'children' in Steven's living room.

"Mornin'." Amethyst greeted.

"Good morning." Pearl greeted.

"Howdy." Garnet greeted. "Malley, I need to talk to you, alone."

Malley stared up at the fusion for a moment before getting off the couch. "Okay." She followed Garnet into the temple and then into the boiler room.

At first, Garnet said nothing until she turned around and faced the malachite.

"How are you feeling?" the fusion asked.

Malley thought for a moment. "I'm fine." She answered. "Yesterday was... kinda crazy but I'm good."

"Both of you?" Garnet asked.

Malley raised an eyebrow at that but then she nodded yes. "Is that what gems used to ask you when you first fused?" Malley countered.

"Yes, but I've grown used to it," Then she cleared her throat. "In any case, I have news."

"What is it?" Malley asked.

"Given recent events. I've decided you don't need to stay at home indoors anymore."

Malley's mind had to do a double take. "Wait, what?"

"Malley Kite," Garnet said firmly. Then she smiled. "You're ungrounded."

The malachite gem smiled widely, her eyes watered, and watery wings sprouted from her back. She ran up to Garnet and gave her a big hug around the waist.

The fusion leader gave the younger gem a pat on the head. "Just be careful when using your wings in the house," Garnet instructed.

"Oh, I will," Malley replied, nodding. "I promise." And then Malley literally flew out the temple door. "Steven, Steven, Steven!" she cried out in excitement.

She hovered over to the living room and she flapped her wings harder, making a gust of wind. The wind made the posters and pictures flap against the walls, Amethyst's long hair moved, and Pearl tried to spit out the dust.

"Malley stop!" Pearl spoke.

"Malley don't stop!" Amethyst countered.

"What?" Malley wondered. In her excitement, she flew up and hit her head against the ceiling wood frame. She lands down on her backside. "Ow..." she muttered.

"Malley~" Steven cheered. He stepped out of the bathroom in his signature pink shirt and jeans. "Pearl just told me, now we can have that beach day."

"And I can keep flying!" Malley said excitedly.

"Just be careful when using your wings in the house please," Pearl said.

"Yes Pearl," Malley replied. The gem then directed her attention to the teen, "Now let's go," she said excitedly.

"Okay," Steven agreed enthusiastically.

Malley and Steven bolted for the front door and ran out ready for a sunny day at the beach... but instead, they were met with an overcast. Steven forgot that it was close to wintertime.

Steven groaned, "All cloudy, I was hoping for a sunny day." He gave a 'whoa' when he saw Malley jump on the railing.

"Clouds won't be a problem today," Malley said smiling, she crouched, "Hop on,"

"Okay," Steven said. He jumped, landed on Malley's back and grasped her shoulders. He could figure out where this was going.

The malachite gem activated her water wings and dove. Her wings flapped faster and soon she and Steven were up in the air. Steven hollered and cheered as they flew into the clouds. Once they passed the clouds, it was like a whole other world. The sun shined so brightly in a sky of the purest blue and the white clouds beneath them looked like pure puffs of cotton. The children felt the wind blow amongst their faces, but it was so fresh and clean that they dared not turn away.

Malley flew across and above the clouds with great vigor and Steven smiled the whole way. Steven wrapped his legs around the malachite's waist and held his fists in the air.

"Wahoo!" Steven cried out.

"Yeah!" Malley hollered.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew under them, causing Malley to tumble. The malachite soon steadied herself though.

"Whoa," Malley said. "You okay up there Steven?" but she was met with no response at first. "Steven?" she looked back and saw that the boy was gone. "Steven!?" she asked again with a stunned expression.

Steven's scream could be heard.

Malley turned her head and saw Steven falling down and behind her.

"Steven!" Malley cried out.

The malachite gem stopped and turned back around quickly in time to catch the boy before he landed on the clouds. She flew upward with Steven in her arms.

"Steven I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Malley said.

"Hey, it's okay, I know you wouldn't. I trust you remember." Steven said.

Malley smiled and hugged Steven closely. As they hugged each other, their bodies began to glow brightly and mend together. The white mass continued to fly upward as it took shape.

Soon a tall humanoid appeared with salmon colored skin with stripes of leafy green on their arms and face. Their hair reached to their shoulders and is styled similarly to Malley's, dark greenish color hair and with a slight curliness to it. They had a mid-drift version of Steven's pink shirt that hugged their body and there were black straps underneath that wrapped behind their neck like a halter top. They had skinny jeans that stopped over the knees and dark sandals. Both gemstones were visible, but both were green with pink spots and highlights.

Once the change ended, they fell down headfirst. When they hit cloud they slowly opened their eyes, all four of them. Two leafy green eyes on top and black eyes underneath.

They soon see the galaxy warp ahead of them. First, there was panic and then bright green water wings appeared from their sides. Acting on instincts, their wings spread thus slowing their fall till they were simply floating down onto the largest warp pad, but they stumbled a bit at the landing.

"Whoa, what happened?" They wondered.

They gasped, "Was that my voice? Steven?" "Malley, I'm here." "But where-" "Wait, I think I know what's going on. Look at your hands,"

They looked at their arms, legs, and clothes.

"W-what happened?" They asked in a feminine voice.

Then their eyes shone with stars. "Oh my gosh, we fused!" They said with a slightly deeper tone.

"Seriously? Oh, Steven, I didn't mean to."

"No, no, this is a good thing. We fused. Now we're... uh. Let's see," They scratched their chin. "I think a malachite and a rose quartz, make a..." This time they spoke in a unified voice. "Unakite," and then they squealed, "I can't wait to show the others!"

* * *

Amethyst was staring up at the sky as she stood on railing.

"Any sign of them?" Pearl cried out from inside the house.

"Nope. Just a hole in the clouds." Amethyst answered.

"You're not just staring at the sun are you?" Pearl questioned.

"Mmmm- Nope..." Amethyst lied.

Garnet spoke. "They'll be fine Pearl. Malley and Steven will be home soon enough."

Suddenly the home warp pad came to life with light and when it disappeared, an excited Unakite stood there.

"What up Crystal Gemz'? It's Unakite in the hizoww—... No, no, I'm sorry. That was really really bad. Could I start over?" she asked embarrassed.

Pearl looked at the new fusion in shock while Garnet's mouth hung a little.

Amethyst walked into the house. "Who's shouting in he-ere...?" she paused when she noticed the fusion.

Unakite stepped off the pad and into the living room. "Pretty cool, huh?" she asked nervously smiling.

"Dude," Amethyst spoke. "This is awesome!" she looked all around Unakite. "You guys already have a name?"

"Unakite." They answered. They picked up Amethyst and hugged her tightly.

Pearl came and observed the new fusion closely. The green stripes were very distinct. But Pearl barely had any time before was scooped into a hug as well.

Amethyst spoke, "You still want to play at the beach?"

"So much!" Unakite answered in excitement, nearly bending the two other gems in half with her strength.

"Unakite," Pearl gasped.

"Oops. Sorry. I just wanted to share the love." Unakite lets Pearl go but keeps Amethyst under her arm and carries her out the door.

The two hollered as they left the house and went down to the beach. It was still a little cloudy but thanks to the hole in the sky, there was more sunlight than before. They were just about to jump in the water... when the sandy ground suddenly rumbled beneath them and a large tentacle smacked Unakite midair, they were forced to let go of Amethyst, and they were flung back onto the beach.

"Unakite!" Amethyst cried out before landing on her boots.

The creature was a large blue squid-like corrupted gem with translucent tentacles. One of which, grabbed the purple gem before the other crystal gems came out of the beach house.

Garnet went to help Amethyst while Pearl rushed towards Unakite.

"Unakite? Are you alright?" Pearl asked, her voice filled with worry.

Unakite sat up and rubbed their forehead. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. Go help the others."

Pearl was reluctant but left anyway. As Unakite got back on her feet, she watched the crystal gems fight, trying to cut down the tentacles and find the gemstone. But the stone was nowhere to be found and, worse yet, every time they cut down a tentacle another one would just grow back. Soon all the gems were caught.

At first, Unakite wasn't sure what to do at first, "Guys!" they cried out, but a sudden flash of yellow appeared in their eyes before the green reappeared and their worried look vanished. "I got this," Unakite said grinning menacingly, her water wings fluttered out and she flew upward. Unakite raised her hands up and used hydrokinesis.

From the sea formed two giant hands that grabbed the corrupted the gem by its head and tentacles. The force was enough to make the creature let go of the crystal gems, who all landed in the water. When they resurfaced, Garnet called out.

"Gems, move!"

"Don't you dare!" Unakite snapped from up above. "This one's mine!"

They summoned Malley's sickle and Steven's shield, they combined the weapons together and the objects glowed as they mended. It became two individual green handles with flat pink clubs with razor-like teeth along the edges. Unakite gave a war cry while charging at the corrupted gem. Within moments, Unakite sliced the creature in pieces before the crystal gems. The giant corruption went out in a puff of smoke, the sea hands melted away, and Unakite dove under water.

"Steven!" The crystal gems cried out.

Before they could move, a wave carried the gems back onto the shore. A moment later, Unakite casually walked out of the sea, soaking wet, and presented the blue gemstone.

"Got it," Unakite said proudly while trapping the gemstone in a pink bubble.

"Unakite," Garnet said firmly. The tone made Unakite's smile falter. "That was very reckless of you."

"What?! But I won the fight. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Of course, it does. But the crystal gems are a team. Which means you don't disregard others just to get an adrenaline rush."

Unakite huffed and her cheeks blushed as she fumed. "May I be excused?" she said.

Garnet waited for a moment before answering. "You may, but don't stay in the water for too long."

"Thank you very much," Unakite's teeth never parted while she spoke and they tapped the bubble, sending it to the temple. Their wings sprang out, they flew upward and then towards the sea. They glided over the ocean before stopping, they used their hydrokinesis to make a very large floating iceberg and they rested on it. As the iceberg drifted along the sea, Unakite laid down, closed their eyes and drifted into their mind.

* * *

_In the fusions mindscape, the temperature was cool, like taking a dip in the pool under the hot sun. Steven looked around and saw the pinkish sky and beneath his feet, he saw a green floor. With his hand, he felt that the ground was very soft, like grass, and yet there were no blades. Ahead of him, he saw Malley Kite sitting on the floor and facing away from him._

_"__Malley?" Steven asked. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"_

_"__I'm sorry Steven, I got carried away," Malley said not moving._

_"__You don't have to apologize. We wanted to save the others and we did."_

_"__It's not just that though." Malley pointed out, "I didn't just want to save the others," finally facing Steven and she was grinning, "I wanted to destroy the corrupted gem and forget the consequences." Her expression melted away in horror. "I'm- I'm still trying to adjust to sharing with Malachite. If you know what I mean." She covered her face in shame._

_Steven wrapped his arms around the malachite. "It's alright. It's your first real fusion and takes some getting used to. You share thoughts and feelings and that can be scary. But when you're balanced it feels amazing. Just look around us." He stepped away._

_Malley lifted up her head and looked around, she soon smiled._

_"__I'm glad I got to fuse with you Steven," Malley admitted._

_"__Me too," Steven replied hugging the malachite again._

* * *

When Unakite opened their eyes again, they saw the leader of the crystal gems sitting next to them.

"Hey Garnet," Unakite said sleepily. They sat up and stretched out their arms. "I'm sorry I snapped before."

"It's alright. You're not in trouble by the way." Garnet said adjusting her shades.

"Oh, thank the stars." Unakite sighed. "This was fun, but I think I'm done for now. See ya' later."

"Actually-" Garnet started but was too late.

The newest fusion shined white before Steven and Malley reappeared separately, smiling.

Malley raised an eyebrow at Garnet. "How did you manage to swim here so quickly?" she asked.

"You've been gone for over an hour and there was no need to swim." Garnet pointed ahead of them.

Malley and Steven looked and saw that they were at the shores of Beach City. Ronaldo was at the beach, taking pictures of the large iceberg with his phones.

Steven, wide-eyed, spoke. "Maybe we should get rid of the iceberg before the weather changes."

A snowflake landed on Malley's nose and when she looked up the clouds produced more. With the same level of astonishment as Steven, Malley Kite replied.

"Too late..."

* * *

**A/N; I will update whenever I can but please don't expect a new chapter every week or something. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment.**


	2. Labradorite

Even with the iceberg gone, it continued to snow in Beach City. Thankfully, the citizens were somewhat used to it and the Crystal Gems were left undisturbed. Later that evening, in the beach house, Steven was fast asleep in his bed after a day of playing in the snow with Amethyst and Malley Kite.

The malachite gem, however, wasn't asleep as usual, tonight she was sitting at the front window and was watching the snowfall in the partial moonlight. Being ungrounded, at last, Malley didn't feel like sleeping or even sitting, she just wanted to fly, and swim and star knows what else... but she came back into the house for Steven's sake. But since he's asleep... it couldn't hurt to go back out now, would it?

Malley was about to step out when the warp pad activated and when the light was gone, Garnet appeared. A thin layer of snow on her head before she shook it off. The fusion leader walked towards the malachite.

"Howdy," Garnet said. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I was feeling too anxious. I can't wait till morning." Malley admitted.

"You won't have to. Come with me." Garnet said offering her hand.

Malley didn't wait to think it over; she took the hand and Garnet led her to the warp.

"Where are we going?" Malley asked.

"I need you for a mission," Garnet explained.

Malley's eyes shined with stars. Steven had told Malley about these missions that the gems do for the earth and she felt excited, kinda nervous too.

"O-Okay, sure," Malley said.

The warp pad shined and took the two gems away from the beach house. Malley flapped her arms around until Garnet took hold of them in and placed them on Malley's sides.

"You don't have to do that," Garnet said.

"Does this warping thing get any easier?" Malley asked. "Why couldn't I just fly us there?"

"The warp is faster for faraway travels," Garnet explained while letting Malley go. "You learn to get used to it. Listen closely, this is your first mission and you'll need to be focused."

Malley straightens her shoulders and tried to sound sure of herself. "Yes, I got it."

The warp stopped and the two gems were now in a tundra. Solid ice and dark skies as far as the eye can see.

"Let's move," Garnet said charging ahead at a fast pace.

Malley did as she was ordered and ran after Garnet as fast as she could. Several miles later, they eventually made it to some cliffs overlooking the sea, Garnet crouched behind a mound of snow while Malley stumbled behind and was gasping for air. The malachite collapsed on the snow.

"Why- are- we- here?" Malley said between each breath.

"You don't need to breath," Garnet said.

"I know- but I like it." Malley replied.

"Come here and see this but stay out of sight." Garnet whispered.

Malley got here second wind and looked over the mound with Garnet. Two miles away from them was a building structure with lights on and jeeps parked outside.

"What is that?" Malley asked.

"A human campsite. There are people in there studying some strange phenomenon going on here in the artic." Garnet explained.

"What kind of phenomenon?" Malley asked.

"They think it's a series of earthquakes but they're wrong. It's a corrupted gem breaking the ice and we need to bubble it before it hurts the humans."

Malley listen and looked at Garnet. "Okay," she nodded. "So where is it?"

Garnet stood up and lead Malley again, this time to the edge of the icy cliff. "I've already searched the land but found nothing so the only other place to look is in the ocean."

Malley looked down from the cliff and saw the dark waters of the sea. The waves were choppy and there were pieces of floating icebergs scattered in the water.

"Under the water, communications will be very limited but there is a way around that, but only if you're okay with it."

"Okay with what?" Malley asked.

Garnet placed a hand on the younger gem's shoulder. "Let's fuse." She said simply.

Malley's metaphorical heart skipped a beat and her eyes went wide. First, she fused with Steven and now Garnet... wow.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Garnet asked.

"N-no. No way." Malley answered. "I- I mean yes, let's fuse."

Garnet gave a cheerful hum. "Alright then," Garnet grabs onto Malley's hands and on holds on gently. Her gems light up in her palms. "Ready." She said.

Malley stretches out her leg first and her gem lights up as well. "Me too." She replied.

Garnet and Malley did a small ballroom dance routine, Garnet leading, it ended with a dip and their bodies glowed. They melded together to form a giant woman, about the size of Sardonyx, with five eyes, two sets of arms and strong, curvy figure. The arms were jointed at the shoulders under black shoulders paddings. Their clothes were a combination of Garnets top with the stomach exposed, Malley's leggings and closed toed slippers. The colors on their clothes consisted of dark and light blue with highlights. They were also wearing a see-through skirt that looked like Sapphire's iridescent blue flashes. She has a giant plume of wavy, dark blue-black hair in an untamed style similar to Malley's. They had a dark goldenrod color with bright green stripes around her body. Gold shimmering sunglasses over her eyes.

They were now Labradorite.

Labradorite didn't say a word but jumped off the cliff and into the darkened icy waters. She swims around underwater using a pair of huge water wings, searching for the corrupted gem while the gems in her mind conversed.

* * *

_In the fusions mind, the sky above looked like a dark blue sky with gold shimmers and stars. While the floor swirled like water, colored in greens and blues._

_Malley was standing and looking for Garnet, but it didn't take long as the tall gem tapped the malachite's shoulder. Malley smiled and hugged the fusion._

_"__This is so awesome," Malley said._

_"__I know." Garnet patted Malley's head before letting go and directing her attention elsewhere. "Remember to stay focus or we'll lose control."_

_"__Right," Malley said. She looked in the same direction as Garnet._

* * *

As Labradorite continued to swim, the waters grew darker and the chilling water temperature made the gem shudder, but she quickly got over it. Labradorite found a sizeable hole in the ice for her to slip in and so she did. But then surroundings turned red and she was thrown into a flashback into Malley's past. There was Malachite in the waters. Huge, unstable, the cold chains all around her keeping her prisoner, and all she heard were hatred words of her creators.

Labradorite began to hyperventilate, her hands shook, and she was sinking.

_'__Malley,'_ the large fusion thought. _'Stay with me. It's not real.'_

_'__Bu-but this place... it's-'_

_'__It's in the past. I'm here and I won't let you suffer like that.'_

Labradorite landed on the ice beneath her.

_'__G-Garnet I-'_

Before she could finish, the whole sea cave shook. The vision of Malachite vanished and was replaced with the figure of the corrupted gem. A huge bluish fish monster with rows of huge sharp teeth was hitting its body against the ice. When the corrupted gem noticed the huge fusion, it lunged at them, wrapping its body around her and trying to bite her.

Labradorite grabbed the creature by the throat and punched it, sending the gem off. The giant woman took out Garnet's gauntlets and Malley Kite's kusarigama and combined the weapons to create a spiked mase.

The fusion was about to strike when the corrupted gem was suddenly replaced with the Jasper and Malachite fusion in the younger gem's nightmares. Labradorite screamed but it was muddled underwater and came out with bubbles.

She got smacked by the corrupted gem and her weapon disappeared.

_'__Malley, stay with me.'_ Came Garnet's voice. _'Remember what's real.'_

Labradorite shook her head and she saw the fusion gone and the monster swimming right at them. The corrupted gem managed to bite an arm; the fusion let out another large bubble before punching the fish monster again. Snapped out of her funk now, Labradorite grabbed the monster by its throat and pried it off completely. She summoned her mase again and then struck the corrupted gem's head.

**_POOF_**

The monster was gone, it's gem blue sinking before Labradorite caught it in her hand and she bubbled it. With a tap on the top, the dark blue bubble was sent to the temple. Labradorite was set on autopilot at this point, swimming back to the surface on her own while the gems talked in her mind.

* * *

_Malley stepped away from Garnet, her head looking away and a hand on her arm, looking guilty._

_"__Malley," Garnet said firmly._

_Malley turned back and looked at the fusion._

_Garnet's arms were folded and gave that 'you did wrong' look. "What was that fusion we saw?" She questioned._

_"__The malachite or... the other one?" Malley asked._

_"__The other one," Garnet answered. When Malley didn't answer, the fusion snapped. "Malley,"_

_Malley Kite flinched, "I don't know, okay," she looked up at Garnet, "It was in my dreams. In it, I fused with Jasper while she's still corrupted and it was awful. I don't know what it's called, and I don't want to know. I think that's what will happen if we let Jasper out..."_

_"__Shhh," Garnet hushed, placing a finger on Malley's lips to stop her ramblings. "I understand now. But Malley, do really think we'd let that happen to you?"_

_The malachite gem thought it about and then shook her head. "But say we do cure Jasper, who's to say she'll be okay with any of this. Steven being Steven, Lapis still on earth... or me?"_

_"__There is no telling. The future has many possibilities." Garnet answered. "Somehow, we will cure Jasper, she may not like her situation, but I can think of one positive thing that could sway her."_

_"__What's that?" Malley asked._

_"__Her daughter," Garnet said smiling and petting the younger gem's head._

_Malley smiled but hid it under her hand and blushed bashfully. After getting over the feeling Malley cleared her throat, "So, should we unfuse and get home?" she asked._

_Garnet hummed. "Not just yet." She answered._

* * *

Back at the beach house, hours passed, and Steven finally woke up. The teen rubbed his eyes and headed down the stairs.

"Morning Malley..." Steven greeted sleepily. When he looked at the bed though it was untouched. Steven looked around and scratched his head.

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

Steven's search was cut off at the sound. Shrugging his shoulders, the teen opened the front door but when he did... Steven was very surprised and gasped.

Labradorite stood in the sand, smiling lightly at the shocked half gem. "Hello, Squirt." She greeted.

Steven stuttered with stars in his eyes as he got to the railing and eyed the giant woman top to bottom. He shook his head. "F-f-fusion. Garnet and Malley?" he recognized the stripes and the shades.

"I'm Labradorite, nice to meet you."

"Labradorite..." Steven repeated. The stars shining brightly in his eyes as he jumped towards the fusion with delight, he landed on the fusion's nose and hugged it. "I Love It!" he exclaimed.

Labradorite gave a chuckle-like hum and pressed two giant fingers against Steven's back.

* * *

**A/U: That's right another fusion. I won't make much more unfortunately unless it is highly requested. Another day another chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a comment**


	3. Set Right

Unfortunately, Steven's promise of a fun sunny day in Beach City was not going to happen anytime soon. The snowy weather forced Funland to close for the season, the clouds blocked out the sun, and it was too cold for Steven or most humans to swim in without catching hypothermia. Thankfully, however, they had a warp pad that could take them anywhere they want, and Steven knew the best place to have a picnic. Amethyst was happy to join Malley and Steven. The two earth gems were getting some things from Amethyst's room while Steven was packing the food.

"Hey Malley, I got something for ya'," Amethyst said holding something behind her back. When Malley stepped closer, Amethyst continued. "A loooong time ago, when we were cleaning up the mess Peridot's hand ship left when it crashed, I found this." Amethyst held out a brown cape with a yellow triangle clip. "This was the cape Jasper was wearing when she fought us and forced us on her ship. I never liked capes, so I was, "Eh, I ain't gonna wear it, but I'm keeping it." Anyway, I want you to have it."

Malley smiled, "Thanks Amethyst," she said. She takes the cape, drapes it over her shoulders and clips the pin closed. The neck hole was very large, it nearly reached the tips of her shoulders and the end of the cape reached her ankles, in other words, this cape was meant for some twice as big as the malachite. But there was a smile on Malley's face.

The two gems stepped out of the temple and Steven walks over with a lot of food in his picnic basket.

"One picnic, hold th—... Jasper's cape!" Steven said in surprise.

"Cool, right? Do I look intimidating?" Malley asked posing.

"You look awesome," Steven replied.

"Alright, alright, enough fashion. Let's go," Amethyst said, and she stepped onto the warp pad.

Steven and a somewhat reluctant Malley Kite followed the purple gem and then they were off. A flash of light later and the team of earth gems were at the strawberry battlefield. They soon found a spot in the field, placed the picnic blanket there and unpacked some of the food.

"Okay, I'm sure I packed enough but in case not we got all these strawberries," Steven said.

Malley was still looking around, her eyes wide with wonder. "What is this place?" she asked.

"This was an old battlefield where the Crystal Gems fought against Homeworld," The teenager explained. "But now it's a field of strawberries. Shows that even where deviation once was, something new can grow,"

Amethyst started munching away on some cupcakes.

"Try something Malley," Steven said encouragingly.

"Sure," Malley said sitting on the blanket with Steven and Amethyst and then she unclips Jasper's cape from her shoulders. The malachite did her best to enjoy the food and stay in the conversation but she getting distracted by the scenery... especially the floating structures in the sky.

"Malley?" Steven said.

The malachite looked at Steven confused.

"Are you okay? You barely touched your sandwich." Steven pointed out.

Malley looked down and saw the sandwich in her hands. "Sorry, I just..." She looks up, "I can't eat, I just really want to get up there."

Steven and Amethyst looked up as well until the teen gave an "oh". "You wanna fly, huh?" Steven said.

Malley's water wings unfurled from her back. "Very much," she answers.

Amethyst jumped up. "Race me Cuz'." She challenged.

"Race you? But you can't fly," Malley said.

"Don't be so sure, you haven't seen-" Amethyst changed into her owl form. "'Owl' of my tricks."

Malley blinked of few times before a glint of determination shined in her eyes. "Oh, you're on!"

The group quickly drew a starting line in the dirt, away from the picnic, and the two earth gems stretched out. Steven stood at the front with a napkin in his hand.

"Okay gems, you are to fly around that giant floating rock three times around and fly back here across the finish line. I want a clean race out there. No cheating."

"Cheating... me?" Amethyst said, feigning a look of innocence.

"Amethyst," Steven said sternly. And then he held the napkin over his head. "Flyers on your mark..."

Both gems got into position; Malley's wings were out and Amethyst back in owl form.

"Get set... GO!" Steven threw down the napkin.

And they were off, Malley in the lead but Amethyst was catching up. They fly ahead for about a mile before reaching the biggest rock structure. Malley and Amethyst flew in opposite directions of each other; the malachite to the left and the amethyst to the right. They nearly collided with each other on the first turn, but Amethyst was agile and was able to miss Malley Kite by inches. The second time went without incident, each letting a sigh of relief... but on the third passing, Malley turned midair and Amethyst flew right through the water wing and the water distracted the purple gem long enough for her to fly off course. By the time Amethyst was able to shake herself dry, she saw the malachite gem already halfway back to the finish line. Malley flew across the finish line with Steven waiting there.

"And we have a winner!" Steven said waving the napkin like a flag.

Malley stood proudly with her wings still out. "Thank you, thank you," She said.

A purple flash crashed into the malachite gem and the two gems tumbled to the ground. Amethyst pinned Malley Kite to the ground on her front.

"You cheated," Amethyst said harshly. "You splashed me on purpose,"

"Did not," Malley argued.

"Did too," Amethyst argued back.

Soon the two went back and forth as they wrestled each other in the dirt.

"Guys, guys, don't fight." Steven pleaded, "We were just having fun,"

"I want a rematch!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Fine by me," Malley said.

"But not flying. This time we spin."

"Spin?" Malley and Steven asked.

"Yeah, you know," Amethyst demonstrated a spin dash around the two several times, causing a mini whirlwind until she stopped in front of them.

"I'm game," Malley said.

They crouched at the same starting line.

"Okay guys, this is the spin race," Steven said standing ahead of them like before, "Once around the... the... that giant mound and first back around wins. But remember that we're here to have fun, ok?" He tried to encourage but seeing the steady and challenging looks on the racers faces, they weren't moved. "Ok... Ready?"

"Get ready to eat my dust, Molasses Kite." Amethyst taunted.

"Set..." Steven continued.

"In your dreams, Auntie." Malley retorted.

Amethyst barred her grinding teeth.

"GO!" Steven cried out.

A second later two glowing balls of light, one bright light-green and one light purple, spun across the line and dashed across the strawberry field. Many strawberries were crashed into, but the gems kept going while many splattered berries lay behind the racers. On and on they went until there was a tight turn against the mound and it was Malley that was caught in between the purple quartz and a hard place. At the end of the turn, the malachite was knocked off course, she returned to her normal shape and the water gem crashed into a very large strawberry with her feet kicking out. Amethyst didn't stop and made it to the finish line.

"Amethyst wins," Steven said.

Amethyst brushed any strawberry residue off her shoulders, grinning ear to ear. "No surprise there." Amethyst froze suddenly, then her lips quivered, and her shoulders shook.

Steven looked in the same direction and his eyes widened.

A large strawberry with Malley's legs was walking towards them. It stopped in front of them, ice wings appeared out of the berry and, one rotating slice later, the fruit fell apart leaving a red juice covered malachite stood there. The water gem looking royally ticked.

Amethyst had to suppress a laugh.

When she heard a snicker from the teen, Malley gave him a warning look that made Steven clear his throat.

Amethyst cleared her throat too and extended her hand out to the malachite. "How's about it M.K., even?" she said.

Malley looked at her hand and her eyes widened when she saw the juice dripping and sliding off her fingers. Then she got an idea. She used her hydrokinesis, it worked to manipulate the juice to float off her body in bubbles. They gathered into on large bubble that popped against the amethyst's face like a paint bomb.

"Even," Malley said smiling.

But things weren't even now. Amethyst stood there blankly for a moment before she slowly picked up a big strawberry and threw it point-blank at Malley's chest. A blink later, the two gems were wrestling on the ground again.

Steven tried to stop them, "Guys, stop!" But his efforts proved in vain.

The two just kept going at it and soon both gems were coved in strawberry juice and dirt. Even Steven was caught in the splatter zone several times.

"STOP!" Steven cried out. This finally caught the gems by surprise, and they froze in place. "Look at you two. You're supposed to be family, families shouldn't fight."

"We wouldn't be fighting if Malley hadn't blind-sighted me with her water wing," Amethyst argued.

"I blind-sighted you!? You knocked me in the race, and I landed headfirst in fruit!" Malley shouted.

"Don't you realize how lucky you are to have each other?" Steven said. "You both get along so well most of the times, please don't ruin that now!"

Amethyst and Malley released their hold on each other and slumped onto the ground.

"You didn't mean to blindside me, did you?" Amethyst asked.

"I... I think I did. My mind was telling me one thing while **she** told me something else." Malley said looking up at the sky.

"She?" Amethyst and Steven asked looking at the water gem.

"You know who I mean." Malley raised a hand to her forehead. "She and I are fused in here, but we still have thoughts of our own. I'm just more in control than she is but she's still here."

"That makes sense. It would explain what happened with Unakite." Steven said. "I don't mind that she's still here just so long as she's trying to get along and not hurt others."

"I think we can manage," Malley said. "Amethyst, I'm sorry about before."

"Eh, don't worry about it. I don't hold grudges." Amethyst said. She blushed a bit. "I'm sorry too.

Malley gave a friendly smile. "Can we get back to eating now?" she asked.

"Of course," Steven said. "and just in time because I packed the cheesecake that Pearl made this morning. It'll go great with all these strawberries."

The three of them went back to the picnic.

"Why didn't Pearl come with us again? Or Garnet for that matter." Malley asked.

Amethyst's eyes shifted a bit. "Um... They told me they had stuff to do. Probably past war stuff. I don't ask." She said.

"You didn't try?" Malley asked.

Amethyst shrugged as she plopped back onto the picnic blanket.

Steven gets the cheesecake out of the basket. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's important." He said.

* * *

Far from the strawberry battlefield, an orange gemstone was dropped into the healing waters of Rose's fountain. It spent some time in the water before the stone began to glow, a white light began to stretch out and form a humanoid shape. Garnet and Pearl watched as the light start to change into a familiar buff body with long hair.

"Is it working?" Pearl wondered.

But just as things were looking good, the light form began to spike and fizz into a more monstrous shape. There was a growl as the corrupted Jasper solidified but before she could attack, Garnet electrified the water.

"Pearl, now!" Garnet ordered.

Pearl summoned her spear and quickly took down the corrupted gem before it could damage the fountain. Once Jasper was poofed, Garnet bubbled the gemstone.

Pearl sighed. "Even if the corruption was second hand, she's still as affected as the others." She said solemnly. "Rose's tears alone won't help her. She'll have to wait like everyone else."

Garnet nodded in agreement, but her mind was troubled. All of the corrupted gems were important in their own way. Colleagues, friends, couples or even some Homeworld gems who couldn't escape in time. But Jasper... while an enemy of the crystal gems, was technically a mother now and her daughter was waiting for her. Until then... Garnet sends Jasper back into the boiler room.

"We'll think of something," Garnet said. "Let's get back for now."

"Okay," Pearl replied.

When the two older gems returned to the beach house, they were greeted by Amethyst, Malley Kite and Steven still covered in strawberry juice that made Pearl flinch.

"Alright, no one touches the furniture until you are all cleaned," Pearl said sternly.

"But Pearl..." Malley and Amethyst whined.

"No buts." Pearl snapped.

Garnet couldn't help but smile. It was a pressing need to bring the quartz soldier back as soon as possible for both she and Malley's sake. But not because Jasper would be the best influence for Malley quite the opposite.

Still, even though Jasper wasn't here yet, the rest of Malley's family will be here.


	4. Take Flight

A/N; Hey everyone, I hope I haven't lost you all in my absence. I'm still alive and am writing again this month. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment.

* * *

Malley was currently sitting in front of the window watching the moonlit sky. She spent the last few hours of the day testing her powers with Peridot and Lapis and things were going fairly well. Her favorite was the flying test... barrel rolls, speed, and the wind blowing in her face. When you're not using it to run for your life, flying is beyond amazing and for the young water gem, enough was not enough. That night, she was feeling too bored to sleep... Malley wanted to keep flying. Faster and further. The feeling was too great, but Malley wondered if she could just sneak away really quickly so no one would think she ran away again.

The malachite gem was about to open the door...

"Where are you going?" came Garnet's voice.

Malley flinched, stepped away from the door, and turned to see the fusion leader of the Crystal Gems.

"When did you get here?" Malley asked. "It was just me and Steven for a while."

"I just got in. Now, where are you going?" Garnet asked again.

"I was just-... going to fly some more," Malley admitted.

Garnet was silent for a moment before she opened the front door and ushered Malley to follow her. The malachite did as bid and followed the fusion out on the terrace until they were both against the fence.

"Just fly around?" Garnet questioned.

Malley knew that the fusion was waiting for a full explanation and since the malachite knew better than keeping things from Garnet, the water gem confessed.

"Okay... maybe not just. I want to soar across the sky, see the seas and maybe explore a little. Since I'm not grounded anymore, I thought maybe I could... leave the house for a while."

Malley wasn't sure how Garnet would react. Malley did like Lapis, but the fusion was Malley's first motherly figure and if she didn't approve than-

"Okay," Garnet said casually.

Malley's thoughts stopped. "What?" she said with surprise in her voice.

"You've been cooped up long enough and if spreading your wings is something you want to do, you may."

Malley's eyes widened and she gave a joyous smile. She hugs Garnet. "Thank you, thank you," She lets go, lets out her water wings and was about to take off but Garnet grabs her by the wrists.

"Before you go, we need to set a few rules," Garnet said.

"Oh right, sure," Malley said. Her wings dissipate.

"Rule #1; You mustn't go to largely populated areas; that means don't go near the human cities," Garnet explained.

"Why?" Malley asked.

"It's safer that way. Rule #2; If you run into any kind trouble, whether its corrupted gems or anything else, you either fly away from it or use the nearest warp pad. I know you can defend yourself but don't take unnecessary risks, understand?"

"Yes," Malley replied.

"Rule #3; no flying out of orbit. I don't want you didn't go out into space on your own."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I wasn't planning on going that far anyway."

"And rule #4, a very important rule; You are to return when the moon is full. You see is now."

The malachite looked up and saw the moon at its first-quarter shading.

"It will be full again soon, but I want you back before the sun sets on that day. Got it?"

"Okay, I can live with that," Malley said. It seemed like plenty of time. Malley gives the fusion a hug, who returns it before they both head back inside. Malley grabs her sketchbook, pens, and cape, phasing them into her gemstone and then walks out the door again. "Oh, I forgot about Steven and Amethyst," Malley said.

"I can tell them in the morning," Garnet said.

"I think I'd rather tell Steven myself."

"Very well," Garnet ruffles the malachite's white hair. "Have fun but be careful." And then she walks to the temple door.

Malley walks up to Steven's bed and she saw the peaceful look on the boy's face while he slept. She felt bad wanting to wake him, but she wanted to, so she gently shook his shoulder. This was enough to wake Steven and looked up to see Malley.

"Steven," Malley said.

"Malley? What time is it?" Steven asked sleepily.

"Late, sorry. But I wanted to let you know I'm leaving." Malley explained.

The teen rubbed his eye, "Leaving?" he asked.

"I'm leaving the Beach House,"

Steven's eyes widened and he quickly sat up. "What? Why? Why would you-?"

"No no Steven," Malley said trying to calm her friend. "This isn't forever. I'm just gonna fly around for a while."

Steven relaxed some. "By yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'll be back later, and Garnet said I could. I just wanted to tell you myself," Malley explained.

Steven gave an audible 'oh' before sinking back into his bed. "Okay, Malley. Don't be gone too long okay." He said.

Malley gave Steven an honest smile before leaning forward and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead the same way she'd seen Garnet do it. Steven blushed and yawned.

"See you later, squirt," Malley said.

"See ya, Malley..." Steven said before drifting back to sleep.

Malley left the beach house, spreads out her wings and launches up into the air.

* * *

On her first day, Malley simply flew over the ocean and through the clouds and never stopped until evening and when she found a suitable sea, the malachite dove right into the water. Malley swam with fishes, who were not entirely sure what she was, but when she managed to scare away a shark with her shapeshifting, they seemed cool with her after that.

Somewhere above sea level, there was a pier where two children were getting ice cream from a concession stand.

A little girl spoke to her older brother, who was holding a 20$ bill. "I want a chocolate sundae with lots of sprinkles."

"No way. I'm getting the sundae, you can have one scoop in a cone," the boy said.

"But mom said I could have a sundae." The girl pointed out.

"Listen, twerp, the day I get you a sundae is- uh... when mermaids exist."

The little girl looked peeved, but before she could rebuttal, they heard a loud splash. The children looked over the pier railing and saw a beaching Malley high in the air with a shark tail instead of legs before she dove back into the water.

"Yes!" The girl smiled and poked her brother's side. "Don't forget the sprinkles," but her brother was too surprised to hear what she said.

Malley quickly swam away, faster and further away than most humans would go on their own. After swimming, she went right back to flying wherever the sun was. She had taken less time sleeping to the point where the days seem to blur together, and she barely noticed that she had long left the ocean behind. But one day, Malley was so exhausted that she fell from the sky.

_'__Wake up!'_ came a voice in her head.

Malley opened her eyes and saw the ground heading towards her, but it was the other way around. Alert, the malachite dove up and glided close to the barren ground until she tumbled. When Malley opened her eyes again and saw that she was inches from a cliff's edge. She shimmied closer and saw a canyon of exit holes across the purplish walls.

"Exit holes?" Malley said aloud. "But this isn't Jasper's dessert." But then a thought came to her. "Oh, Amethyst's kindergarten, got it,"

The malachite stood up and used her water wings to descend to the hard ground below. After landing, Malley started walking around until she found enough strength to fly again... but as the sun sets behind the cliffs, the malachite only grew more tired. Finally, having gone as far as she could, Malley found herself a sizeable exit hole to crawl in and she soon passed out in a curling position.

* * *

Homeworld was not finished with the earth yet or the cluster and once they got the okay to go, another peridot and two amethyst guards were sent to the planet. As a way of evading any detection, this peridot was issued a very small ship with camouflage abilities and if this peridot's attitude meant anything, she was not pleased. Her gemstone was located on her left forearm.

"Log date 8-5-20," said 'Army' Peridot. "Cluster experiments seem to be running smoothly. If my theory is correct, I expect this miserable planet will be destroyed within a few days. End of log." She puts her screens away in her limb enhancers. "Well I collected what I needed, now let's leave this rock before it explodes beneath our gravity connectors."

The two amethysts looked around displeasingly as they followed the peridot. These two were not made here and they were glad of it. Those earth amethysts were said to be as worthless as the rest of this planet, but they were long gone by now. The guards were not sorry about that.

**_ROAR_**

The two guards stood in attention while Army Peridot stood in between them. They soon found the problem; several cluster experiments were charging to attack them.

"Well, don't just stand around like pearls." Army Peridot said. "Defend me!"

The two soldiers did just that and stopped the creatures from coming near the peridot. Soon the air was filled with puffs of smoke and rubble. The homeworld gems seemed confident that they got them all... Until there came a sound of shuffling rocks and they turned their heads to see something digging out of the ground. When they saw what it was, they were very surprised.

Malley was half asleep and she looked at the homeworld gems grumpily. "Do you. Have any idea. What time it is!?" she snapped.

Army Peridot was in shock and didn't seem to register what the water gem had said but soon found her voice again. "Oh, my stars... a fully functional gem... and on earth. But how is that possible?"

"Peridot?" Malley wondered before rubbing her eyes. When she looked again to find herself with gems she'd never seen before... and her eyes widened. "Ohhhh,"

Army Peridot shook her head and stuttered a bit. "What is- What are you?" she looks down at her screen. "The records show that it shouldn't be any gems this planet."

"Hey, what gem is she?" one amethyst asked allowed.

The peridot took another look at Malley and realized... "I don't know," she said in aww.

Malley took a step away to the left. "Um, hi." She said. "Love to stay and chat but I gotta-"

"SEIZE HER!" Army Peridot shouted.

Malley tried to fly away but one of the guards grabbed her by the ankle and threw her back to the ground. One tried to pin her down, but she was thwarted by an ice wing piercing through her stomach and she poofed. The malachite stood up once the amethyst gem dropped to the ground.

The malachite glared at the two remaining Homeworld gems. "So, who's next?" she said lowly.

Army Peridot snapped at the amethyst. "Go!" she ordered.

The guard seemed reluctant but quickly charged at the water gem. Malley stood her ground before leaping up at the last minute. When the amethyst stopped, the water gems summoned shards of ice and had them fly towards the guard like rain. She managed to get a few cuts but with the amethyst distracted, Malley pins down the bigger gem and grabs the gemstone on the amethyst's cheek. The malachite pulls as hard as she can until the gemstone pops off and the amethyst goes poof in a heap of smoke.

Malley pants as she then looks at the purple gemstone in her hand and freezes. Her stunned expression reflects on the surface of the stone.

"I-... I didn't know I could do that." Malley said to herself.

As she ponders this, she failed to hear the buzzing before a terrible burning sensation crawls up behind her back.

"I don't know what you are now," said Army Peridot. She then pulls the destabilizer back.

**POOF**

And Malley Kite's gemstone falls onto the floor.

"But I will find out soon enough."

* * *

Far away in Korea, Garnet was keeping an eye on Steven and Greg when she suddenly had a disturbing vision that made her gasp.

"Malley," She whispered to herself.


	5. Green Light

Peridot Cut-3XG or Army Peridot or Army-dot was under the employment of the mighty Yellow Diamond, however, when Blue Diamond hailed her from her ship not too far away, Army Peridot felt obligated to respond. She alone joined with the large blue arm ship before they went into hyperspace and reported to the heads of the ship.

"Where are your guards?" One Agate questioned the lone technician.

"They were taken out by an abnormality," Army-dot answered.

"An abnormality?" The Agate asked.

"Yes. But I must speak to Blue Diamond about it personally." Army-dot stated.

"How dare you?" The Agate said displeasingly. "You think you can waltz in here and bother my diamond with some nonsense discovery that you refused to tell us about?"

"I found something on earth that's so important, it could reshape the way we think of gem making as we know it," Army-dot said boldly.

"Ridicules. I will not let you bother my diamond for some-"

"Excuse me," came a quiet voice.

The agate and peridot looked to see Blue Diamond's personal pearl standing at the now open doorway.

"You two are being too loud and my diamond requires silence." Blue pearl said.

The agate put on a fake jovial smile in front of the pearl. "Oh yes of course," she said. "I was just about to send this Peridot back to her ship and-"

"That won't be necessary," Blue Pearl interjected. "My diamond wants to see the peridot at once,"

To say that the agate felt jibed would be an understatement and to argue with her diamond's personal pearl would not help the situation.

"Very well," Agate said stepping aside.

Army-dot gave a smug smile as she passed the Agate, "Thank you," she said. Army-dot followed Blue Pearl until they were standing before Blue Diamond sitting on her command chair. The peridot quickly addresses the diamond with a salute, "Greetings oh merciful Diamond,"

Blue Diamond looked down at the Peridot, her hood still over her head. "What do you have to report about the Cluster?" she spoke in a commanding and solemn voice.

Army-dot straightens herself out before speaking. "The Cluster should be emerging anytime now."

Blue Diamond looked away sadly. "Very well." She turned her attention back to the peridot. "That'll be all," she waved off.

But Army-dot did something few gems had dared to do before. "Actually, Blue Diamond, I have more to report."

A deathly silence fell in the atmosphere as Blue diamond stared down at the peridot with an icy glare.

"It will be worth your time, my diamond, I promise," Army-dot pleaded, cowering under the look from her superior. Two guards were about to drag her away when she spoke up again. "I-…I discovered a new gem on Earth! A sentient one!"

Blue Diamond's glare softened, and she raised her hand. "Wait," she commanded. "Leave the peridot alone." The quartz' obeyed. "Speak your case... and pray that it's good enough to spare you from shattering."

Army-dot gulped before trying to speak as calmly as possible. "Blue Diamond, while I and my appointed guards were following the objectives given by my Yellow Diamond, we were ambushed by clusters experiments before coming faced to face with a gem I had never seen before." Army-dot summons two orbs from the gemstone on her arm they both turned into bubbles. One with two amethysts gems and the other with Malley's gem. "This is it," Army-dot pointed at the striped green gem before having it float closer to the monarch.

Blue Diamond looked at the gemstone, but it was so small to her that she could barely the details. "Have you scanned it?" she asked.

"At least three times before boarding your ship," Army-dot replied.

"That many times? Why?"

"Because with every scan the results were the same. Inconclusive or gemstone unrecognized. All that I could determine was that it was formed on earth."

Blue Diamond's eyes widened. "That's impossible. We haven't tried incubating a gem into the earth since-..." she couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence with bursting into tears but one managed to flow from her eye. "How could this gem have lived on earth for so many years?"

"That's the other thing. My scans show that this gemstone is not even a year old. It's been active for at the very most... 2 earth months."

The diamond was stunned. "That-... that can't be right."

"It's what my scanners show, and it hasn't been wrong yet," Army-dot said.

Now Blue was very curious about this. "What did this gem look like in full form? How did it behave?"

Army-Dot wipes the tear from her eyes and continues. "Among other things, that's the other fault. It seemed harmless at first, but when we tried to capture it, the gem became so violent it poofed both of my guards. This is it." The peridot creates a hologram projection of Malley Kite's form as well as show the fight that went on in the kindergarten from her perspective.

Blue Diamond watched as the malachite gem fought against the amethyst guards with such ferocity that it suddenly fills the diamond with horror and worry. But what disturbed her more was the gem's appearance. That shabby hair, those sharp looking fangs, and that discolored green skin (at least it looked green in the hologram).

"Is that really what it looks like?" The diamond asked.

"Yes, Blue Diamond," Army-dot answered. "But if we can get past her looks, I'm almost certain that even Yellow diamond would be pleased with my dis-"

"No!" Blue Diamond interjected. Every gem in the room froze and remained silent. Blue, unlike Yellow, wasn't known for sounding so angry or displeased so to see her like this was a rarity. "No gem, especially a diamond will ever approve of this. Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about this... this- mutation that you discovered. It's a mistake and will be treated as such. Is that clear?" she questioned the trembling peridot.

Army-dot continued to tremble before finally answering with a diamond salute. "Ye-yes, Blue Diamond,"

"Good. Now hand the earth gem to me." The diamond ordered. "That will be all,"

Army-dot did as she was told and left the room feeling very low.

Blue Diamond held the green bubble with the striped gemstone inside and she knew for certain that if the peridot ever showed Yellow or White diamond this water gem, they would have crushed her and this gemstone until there was nothing left but dust. Blue, however, was conflicted; this water gem was unrecognizable and would not fit into their perfect order and any gem who didn't fit in must be purged at once. The monarch had half a mind to do so and possibly throw the water gem out into space or shatter it here and now. But on the other hand, if this gem really was made on earth than she is a part of Pink's legacy then it was up to Blue to preserve as much of Pink's memory even if it's this... misshapen gem.

At first, Blue Diamond wasn't sure where she should even put this gem... but then it came to her.

* * *

At the beach house, Garnet and Steven arrived and told Pearl and Amethyst about Greg's abduction. They were discussing and figuring out that Blue Diamond must have taken Greg to Pink Diamond's human zoo, but a thought overcame the fusion leader of the crystal gems.

"Wait, has Malley come back yet?" Garnet asked.

"N-No. We haven't seen her." Pearl answered.

Garnet clutched her left hand into a fist. "She must be-..." she said before stopping herself.

Steven noticed this and looked up to Garnet. "She what? Did something happen to Malley too?" he asked.

"While I was watching over you and Greg, I had a vision," Garnet explained. "I saw Malley being poofed and taken into space along with Greg."

"No, not M.K." Amethyst muttered.

"I wanted to go find her but even if I left at that moment, it would have been too late,"

Steven's heart nearly stopped. "First dad... and now Malley! Any idea where she could be?"

Garnet raised her hands to her head. "There are... too many variables. But I do see that once we find Greg, we find Malley."

"Could Malley be the zoo as well?" Pearl asked.

"Why would anyone take her there? She ain't human." Amethyst said.

"I... I can't see that. But Malley is most likely there. We just have to find Greg first and then we'll find Malley." Garnet said.

"Alright then, let's go!" Steven said.

The gems nodded in agreement before heading over to the barn. The gems explained that they needed the ship for a rescue mission and after Peridot did some inspecting for the ruby ship the crystal gems hurried in but not before Lapis spoke up.

"So, where is Malley anyway?" the water gem asked.

The crystal gems froze before Steven finally explained the situation more thoroughly in spite of how frantic he was.

"We think Malley has been taken by Homeworld gems and is currently up in space as well."

The water gem had a stunned look on her face. "Malley is gone too!?" she exclaimed.

Steven explained, trying to keep his voice level. "Garnet said she saw it in a vision but don't worry, we'll get her back. You have my word."

Lapis was ready to burst or stomp right into the ship to join them. But looking into Steven's eyes, the water gem could tell that he was serious. She already knew that the teen could be trusted already so she was ready to believe him, and she took in a calming breath.

"Alright," Lapis said.

A frantic Steven and the crystal gems step into the ship but wouldn't leave before Garnet spoke to Lapis and Peridot.

"Lapis, Peridot, stay here. Until we come back, you must protect Beach City in case there's trouble."

"You can count on us," Peridot said boldly.

Lapis leans and says. "Bring her back,"

"I will," Garnet replied before the ship's door closed.

* * *

**POP**

The malachite gemstone falls onto a soft surface before glowing in a bright greenish-white light and the light shaped into a humanoid shape. A flash later and Malley Kite appears in a new outfit. She now had a solid illusion top colored dark and even darker green with a greenish-white star at the center. Solid dark green leggings with paler heels and arm sleeves that reached from her elbows to her wrists.

After landing on her knees, Malley jumps up and balls up her fists.

"Where is that little— uh?" The malachite looks around and realizes that she wasn't in the kindergarten.

Malley found herself in a large, pink room with high ceilings... and there were multiple pink bubbles filled with pink gemstones. Looking so far up causes the water gem to fall back on the biggest pillow she had ever seen.

"What-... what happened?" Malley asked herself. "What is this place?"

She suddenly hears the sound of swishing doors opening and, thinking fast, she quickly runs and slides under the large pillow before hearing voices.

The first came after the sound of clicking heels. "Oh my stars, which one of you Amethysts did this? There's broken glass on the floor."

"It wasn't us Holly Blue," came another voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"You and every other gem here should know that this room is forbidden! Be thankful Blue Diamond has left otherwise she would have punished us all... and I would make sure you and every earth gem here goes first."

Malley's eyes widen at what was just said. _'Earth gems?'_ she thought. _'Oh stars, could she be talking about the crystal gems? I gotta get out of here and find them.'_

"Clean up this mess, have the window fixed and be sure to look out for any fallen gemstones. Nothing must be overlooked." The sound of heels came back before growing fainter and then gone completely.

Malley laid on her front under the large pillow, waiting and listening for the other gems to finish and leave. But she soon heard footsteps coming closer and she began to tremble.

"You see anything over there?" said one voice.

"N'ah. Nothing here." Said another. "Wait-...is the pillow shaking?"

Malley tried to stop but her heart sank when a light suddenly filled her vision before it was blocked out by two purple faces.

"Whoa," said one amethyst. "Whadda we have here?"

* * *

**A/U; That's right an early update because I made an updated version of Malley's look. Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment**


	6. Out of Sight

**A/N; ****Well, holidays are over and my cold is gone! Back to writing! Hopefully the longest chapter I've written for this story yet might make up for the long wait. Thank you and don't forget to leave a comment.**

* * *

Malley sits up and scurries away from the two bigger amethysts until she was against a wall. The amethysts only followed after and the malachite felt trapped. One of the quartzes had a gem on top of her right hand (8XH) while the others was on her upper left hip (8XK).

"What are you?" Amethyst 8XH asked. "And how did you get in here?"

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Malley said. "I just wanna get out of this place and go back home,"

"Home? You mean Homeworld or wherever you're supposed to be stationed?" 8XK asked.

"Homeworld?" Malley shook her head. "No, I don't wanna go up in space, I just wanna get to my home on earth."

Both amethyst's eyes widen in surprise.

"Earth?" 8XH said.

"Like planet earth?" 8XK said.

"Yes, the earth, the planet earth," Malley clarified. "That's where I was last time I checked. I mean just look out the window and I bet you can still see the moo-..." Malley's words faltered as she looked up and saw, not the earth's moon, but instead, a giant looking yellow-orange planet tinted pink and with a large ring around it.

Malley's water wings emerged from her back and she quickly flew towards the window.

"Whoa, she can fly?" 8XH asked marveled. "Hey, get back down here!"

"Don't pop any of those bubbles!" 8XK said.

The water gem didn't seem to hear the quartzes as she looked out across the dark space with more than a million sparkling stars with wide eyes full of wonder. Although the sight was amazing, Malley's feeling of wonder melted away to worry and fright and this caused her to float down to the polished pink floor. The amethysts easily caught the malachite as she descended but they were gentle with her.

"I'm... I'm not on earth." Malley stuttered to herself.

The guards could easily tell how scared the malachite was. They were thinking of scaring her with a prank at first but quickly decided against it.

"Hey, what's your name?" 8XK asked.

Malley almost forgot about the other gems around her and didn't answer.

"Well, whoever you are. We're just gonna take you somewhere safer than this place, k?" 8XH said.

The malachite began to panic again, and fear took hold of her. She looked at the other gems back to back before fighting her way out of their hold and running away.

"Whoa, hey, that's not a good idea!" 8XK said before she and the other amethyst chased after Malley.

The frantic malachite ran past the back door before it suddenly opened, and Holly Blue Agate walked in.

The agate nearly flinched when the amethysts approached her so quickly before they stopped short before her. Holly looked at the two purple gems with an annoyed expression, not noticing the water gem behind her, frozen in place.

"How many times must I tell you worthless chunks of earth not to run around!" Holly exclaimed. "You could have injured me!"

The amethysts straightened out and saluted their superior. "Our apologies, Holly Blue Agate." They said in unison.

"Now, did you find any escaped gems?" Holley questioned sternly.

The two amethysts looked at each other before glancing at Malley who was still frozen in fear.

"N-No Holly Blue," 8XK answered. "There are definitely** no other gems** **here** but us."

Malley arched an eyebrow at that but when 8XK waved her hand to the side, the malachite suddenly understood and hid behind a pillar.

Holly looked at the amethyst questioningly. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I'm a little warm is all," 8XK said and stopped moving her hand.

"You're a gem, you're not supposed to _feel_ warmth." Holly Blue critiqued. She quickly brushed off her anger. "How about the floor? Did you clean up the glass properly?" she asked.

"Ye-... yeah," 8XH said. "I'm pretty sure,"

"You're pretty sure?" Holly Blue said with growing agitation. "I'm going to check."

"Here, I can show you, Holly," 8XH offered. "This way,"

"And I-... With your permission that is, I'll just be here by the door." 8XK said moving towards the doorway.

The agate's eye narrowed as she eyed the nervous smiling amethysts with suspicion... but then she said. "Fine, but you, stay right here," she ordered the amethyst with the gem on her thigh.

"Yes, Holly Blue," 8XK said. She did as she was told but as soon as Holly and 8XH were halfway down the stairs, the amethyst gestures the malachite gem to come to her.

Malley hesitates at first but quickly chooses to trust the guard and practically runs into 8XK's arms.

The amethyst quickly runs down the hall with the malachite, goes into the cubby room where other gems were and places Malley inside one on the second level to the floor.

"Stay here and don't worry, you're with friends, alright?" 8XK said. Not waiting for an answer, she rushes out and says to the other gems in the room. "She's cool guys, don't tell Holly, be right back," she says quickly while exiting.

The confused amethysts and jaspers could barely keep track of what just happened, and some chanced a look inside the cubby.

Malley saw a bunch of eyes looking back at her and she trembled like a frightened animal in a cage. Before any of the gems could get close to Malley, 8Xh and 8Xk came back and gasped as if they just ran a marathon.

"Hey, 8XK, who's your cubby buddy here?" Said an amethyst whose gemstone was on her cheek (8XR).

8XK walks past the others, pulls the malachite into her arms and brings her out for the others to see.

"Not sure. We found this sprite in the bubble room." 8XK explains. "Feel like telling us who you are now?"

Malley never felt so small before but compared to all these bigger and no doubt stronger gems, she felt like a fish out of water. What else could she do then at least try to cooperate until she can figure out how to get back home. Staying curled up in 8XK's arms, the water gem looked towards the crowd. "My... My name is Malley Kite," she said nervousness evident in her voice.

"Malley Kite?" one amethyst asked.

"What kinda gem are you?" asked a jasper.

"I'm a malachite. I guess you could say I'm a water-quartz kind of gem and... I'm from the earth."

A stunned silence filled the room before one jasper, thinner than any other gem in the room, spoke up. "The planet Earth?"

"That's what we asked," 8XH answered.

Malley realized she had to explain. "Yes, the planet earth. Where the crystal gem war was years ago."

A few of the gems gasped.

"How do you know about the war?" 8XR asked.

"Or the crystal gems?" Skinny asked.

"And how can you be from Earth? It was destroyed ages ago?" asked another amethyst.

"Because I-" Malley stopped herself before she could reveal any more.

"Because..." A jasper pressed on.

8XK saw the hesitation in the young gem and gave the malachite a light squeeze. "It's alright, we ain't gonna hurt you. But we can't help if you don't let us."

This seemed to help some because Malley then said, "Because the earth is still alive, and I emerged in the earth's ocean not too long ago and I... I am a crystal gem,"

"So... the earth... and the crystal gems are still alive?" 8XH asked.

"They lied to us," said amethyst 8XJ. "But what else is new?"

"Yeah," the rest agreed.

"Actually," Malley said. "Thank you guys, for not turning me in, but maybe you can help me with something else. I overheard that blue gem saying something about earth gems being here. Who and where are they?" some of the quartz' snickered and Malley's brows knitted themselves. "What? I'm serious," her voice grew shrill.

"Listen Mals," 8XK said trying to calm the water gem. "We _are_ the Earth gems. Every quartz here was made on earth."

Malley's eyes opened wide with wonder, looks around and observes the other quartz soldiers, all the amethysts, jaspers, and carnelian looking back.

"All of you? Really?" Malley asks.

The quartz' nodded and gave the occasional "yeah" or "really".

Malley then thought of something important. "Anyone here from the Beta kindergarten?"

All the jaspers and carnelian raised their hands. The malachite climbs out of the amethysts' arms and steps closer to Skinny Jasper.

"Then maybe you guys know about my jasper," Malley said.

Skinny raised an eyebrow. "_Your jasper_? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Um... What I mean is-" Malley tried to explain. "There's this jasper that I knew but I don't know... too much about her. But I do know that she was made in the Beta kindergarten on earth."

"Really?" Carnelian asked. "Because every Earth gem was brought here."

"At least, as far as we know," Skinny added. "What is _your Jasper_ like?"

Malley thought for a moment. "Well, she was angry all the time. I think the only time I've ever seen her smile is when she was fighting others."

The other jaspers came closer as the malachite spoke before Skinny spoke again. "Hmm, not much to go by that. Except for-... N'ah," she said dismissively.

"What? Who?" Malley wondered.

"Well, there was this one jasper in the war that basically thrived on fighting. For most of us, it was just our job, but this jasper was like the perfect warrior."

"Not to mention the perfect Jasper period." One jasper said.

"She was never too shy to remind us about that," said another.

The Beta gems collectively snickered.

"Um..." Malley Kite interjected. "Did this Jasper happen to have a shiny helmet and a pointed gem instead of a nose?"

The jaspers and carnelians snickers died down.

"And... maybe her exit hole was shaped like this?" Malley asked before making a bicep pose.

The amethysts just looked at the malachite blankly while the betas looked on in shock and realization.

"10XJ..." Skinny muttered before speaking up. "You met 10XJ? But how? I- we thought she-..."

Carnelian patted her ally's arm. "We thought 10XJ shattered years ago before the diamonds destroyed earth. They never told us what happened, just that we would never see her again. That hurt a lot of us. Some more than others."

Skinny turned away, refusing to let anyone see her eyes.

One jasper spoke up. "She was a strong fighter and, even if she wasn't the friendliest jasper ever, it still hurt to lose one of our own."

"She wasn't friendly?" Malley asked. "Even to you guys?"

"N'ah. She mostly kept to herself and it was all about work for her." One jasper said.

"All she wanted was to take down Rose Quartz and keep the order of the diamonds."

Skinny's head rose. "Wait a minute," she turned and looked right into Malley's green eyes. "You said you knew 10XJ but that you're also a crystal gem."

"That's right," Malley replied.

"The 10XJ I knew would have sooner shattered herself before ever defecting and joining the rebels. So, how could you have known her if you are a crystal gem?" Skinny asked growing angrier and stepping closer to Malley with each word. Soon the malachite was pinned against the wall as she backed away. "And what was all that stuff about who she was? Yeah, I caught on to that,"

"Whoa, Skinny calm down," Carnelian said grabbing the orange gem's arm.

"I am calm," Skinny seethed. "I just want her to answer a few more questions."

"Holly's coming!" an amethyst spoke up.

"Grab the sprite and hide her." Said another.

8XR passed Skinny and grabbed Malley. "Sorry 'bout this,"

Before Malley could question what the amethyst meant she was lifted, thrown across the room, and passed around like a football until she was set in a cubby at the highest shelf by a jasper.

"Don't make a sound and stay outta sight. Got it?" the jasper instructed.

"Got it," Malley replied backing up further into the cubby and huddled.

Malley couldn't see it, but she could hear the sound of the door open and Holly Blue's heels.

"What are all of you doing here? Get back to work!" Holly Blue shouted. "Except for you off-color betas. No one should have to see you more than needed. But the rest of you get going! Go, Go!"

Malley didn't move from her spot even after she was sure the gems had left but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. The water gem flinched, and her eyes shut tight.

Skinny's voice could be heard in a whisper. "It's alright. She's gone now."

The malachite didn't move but her expression softened. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"No," Skinny replied. "And I'm sorry about that. It's just-... I was friends with 10XJ,"

Malley sat up and looked at the skinny jasper. "But the others said she-"

Skinny interjected. "They... didn't know her like I did."

"That's true," said Carnelian as she climbed into the cubby and sat next to Skinny and Malley. "Skinny was the only one who could get close to 10XJ,"

"Yeah," Skinny said. "Our exit holes were close together and we emerged at the same time. Course, I was totally overlooked because I wasn't nearly as impressive as she was. Perfect exit hole, flawless form, and a hunger to fight."

"Yepp, not-so-little miss perfect was pretty much praised by the peridots as the best thing to have come from the earth while some of us got..." Carnelian said before giving a thumbs down followed by a razzberry. "They called us off-color and stuff,"

"What's off-color?" Malley asked.

"Wrong," Carnelian answered.

"Flawed," Skinny added.

"Defective," the red gem continued. "Like me and Skinny,"

"Wait, both of you are?" Malley asked. "But I don't see anything wrong with you guys."

The skinny jasper gave a chuckle. "I guess you really are from earth. Homeworld sees gems like Carnelian and me as unwanted chunks of rock from a planet they'd like to forget about."

"So, Homeworld really doesn't care about earth gems?" Malley asked.

The two Betas shook their heads.

"That's why Blue Diamond put us here in the middle of space," Carnelian said.

"So we're not... in the way," Skinny said. "But maybe it's for the best. At least were safe-ish here. Except from Holly."

"Is Holly that blue gem with the tall heels?" Malley asked.

"Yepp," Skinny answered. "Once, she stomped on my foot with her heel because I ran down the hall."

"That's just mean," Malley said.

"She could've done worse... and she has," Skinny said. "You do not want to know, trust me,"

Malley wanted to ask more but decided to take the lean jasper's advice.

"Anyway," Skinny said. "I still want to know about how you know about 10XJ. I'll keep it simple. Did she fight against you or with you?"

Malley turned her head as she thought about to answer that until she looked back at the two beta gems. "It's actually not that simple. She didn't really fight with or against me. Jasper kinda fought... **as** me."

Skinny and Carnelian gave the malachite a confused look.

"It's a long story and hard to explain but if you let me, I'll try my best to." Malley continued and after the betas nodded in approval. "You see Jasper kind of created me... when she fused with a lapis lazuli."

**_An hour later..._**

Even before Malley was finished with her story while she hid with the two off-color betas in the high cubby, said gems were stunned.

"I just felt kind of isolated in the beach house, thinking about Jasper hidden away in a bubble and Lapis..." Malley continued. "So, I flew off, but I somehow got into a fight with these three other gems and then there was a burning feeling in my back, and I woke up here. That's all I got."

Carnelian sat against the wall of the cubby while Skinny rubbed the side of her head.

"That's-" Skinny said in her stupor. "That's still a lot."

Just then came the sound of the door opened.

"Hey Skinny! Carnelian!" came the voice of Amethyst 8XL. "Come look what just came in. You too Mals,"

The two betas snapped out of their stupors and scooted to the edge.

Then Malley heard a familiar nasal voice. "What'sa Mals?"

The malachite moved close to the edge with the Skinny and Carnelian and saw a very familiar short amethyst on 8XL's shoulder.

"Amethyst!?" Malley said, her eyes shining.

Amethyst looked up and her eyes widened too. "Malley!" she exclaimed.

Malley flew down to Amethyst, accidentally knocking the crystal gem to the ground and hugged her tightly. The short gem gave a series of "okay"'s while the malachite just kept hugging.

"I can't believe you're here," Malley said happily before she sat up and releases Amethyst. "How did you get here?" She wondered.

Amethyst sits up before flipping her hair back into place and answers. "We used the Ruby ship that was stashed at the barn. Greg was kidnaped by Blue Diamond and his being held here in the zoo."

"This is a zoo?" Malley asked.

Before Amethyst could answer, 8XL spoke. "Wait, did we never tell you that?"

"Opps," 8XK said. "Sorry,"

"We were just listening to her story," Carnelian said.

"Anyway," 8XL said. "This place is Pink Diamond's human zoo. The other diamonds made it for her years ago so she could preserve life from earth during colonization."

"And Mr. Greg was brought here?" Malley asked her fellow crystal gem.

"Yepp. Garnet then said she had a vision that you were taken away too, but you'd be close by. And here you are," Amethyst said.

"Are the others here too?" Malley asked.

"Yeah'. Me, Pearl, Garnet, and Steven. Oh, crud! That reminds me." Amethyst turned, hopped on her feet and stepped towards amethyst 8XR (with the gem on her cheek). "Can you still help me with that?"

"Course," 8XR answered.

"Phew," Amethyst said wiping her brow. "Oh, hey Malley." She said turning to face the malachite who was now standing. "Before they brought me here, the amethysts told me that Steven and Greg are in the zoo together now. We're gonna bust them out soon and when we do, I thought we'd... play a little joke. You want in?"

Malley's eyes shined as she soon reflected the same mischievous expression on Amethyst's face. "Sure. What part can I play?" she asked excitedly.

* * *

A few minutes later and Steven and Greg were soon brought in forcefully by amethyst 8XR.

"Are these the ones?" 8XR asked in a menacing tone.

The amethysts and jasper gave snickers and chuckles as they looked down on the humans.

"Steven! Greg!" The purple crystal gem could be seen in the arms of 8XL. "They found me out!"

"Amethyst!" Steven exclaimed in worry. But then one large quartz gem picked up Steven and held him tight in her arms.

"No! Steven!" Greg cried out and was about to reach out for Steven, but the grown man was soon grabbed from behind by a jasper.

The teen struggled in the grip but didn't even look to see who his captor was before Amethyst spoke again.

"You won't believe what I've been through... these other amethysts-... They are really... really... GREAT!"

Steven was stunned silent for a moment before finding his voice again. "Wh-What?"

All the gems started laughing while the humans were stilled bewildered. Amethyst jumped out of 8XL's arms before running to hug Steven, but his captor hadn't let go yet.

"Dude, you can drop him now," Amethyst said.

"Aww, just a little longer auntie-thyst," said the gem holding Steven.

The teen heard the familiar ring of that voice and he finally noticed how greenish the arms holding him were. Steven turned his head. "Malley?" he asked.

The gem's form grew bright and shrunk into Malley Kite's form still holding on to Steven. "Hey squirt," she greeted.

Steven's eyes brightened with happiness and he hugged the gem back. "I'm glad we found you," Steven said. After Malley set him down, the teen took a more serious expression towards the quartzes. "But what is going on here?"

"All these gems are from Earth," Amethyst answered. "They're from the Prime Kindergarten. Oh yeah! 8XL! She knows my name, like Peridot's. Tell 'em Tell 'em."

"The amethyst under me never popped out," 8XL explained. "We all waited for her but 'pff... nothing."

"I'm Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM that's me!" Amethyst said excitedly before introducing the others. "This is 8XG, 8XS," she intrudes.

"I'm J," the curly hair Amethyst said.

"Sorry, I'm worse than Holly Blue!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Aren't we all," 8XJ said.

The amethysts chuckled.

"Prime, Prime, Prime~" Skinny repeated. "You amethysts are so clicky,"

Malley grabs Steven by the shoulders. "Skinny here is a jasper." She said. "There are gems from the Beta kindergarten like my Jasper."

"Hey, where's Carnelian?" Amethyst asked Skinny.

"Celebrating," the lean jasper answers.

"I'm not the shortest anymore!" Carnelian exclaimed as she picks up Amethyst, holds her up overhead and runs around.

"This is nuts," Greg said watching the red gem run around.

"Hey, please," Steven said. "Listen, thank you for helping us. But we're still in trouble. We gotta find our other friends and get out of-"

The teen was silenced by the sound of doors opening behind them. Steven, Greg, and Malley hid behind an amethyst.

Holly Blue stepped into the room and started ordering the quartzes. "Every one of you, get back to your stations! Even you hideous off-color Betas! Get out of your cubby's and into your places!" she pulls an amethyst out of a cubby and lets her fall to the floor. "It's the least you can do for the diamond who has kept your sorry selves in service. That's right! Blue Diamond is back already! Now get out there and prove that you filthy quartzes are capable of showing gratitude. Go, Go, Go!"

As the army of quartzes marched out, Greg, Steven, and Malley snuck behind them only for Amethyst to tell them they had to keep going and hide somewhere. The humans and the water gem ran into the only open door they found. It was the same room where the bubbled gems were kept.

Malley looks up at the bubbles. "This is where I woke up. They bubbled me and left me in here too."

"Who's they?" Steven asked. "What happened while you were gone?"

"I was in Prime when I ran into another peridot and her amethysts guards. I managed to fight off the quartzes, but the peridot got me from behind and I poofed. I don't know how I got here but this is where I was reformed. The amethysts found me but kept me hidden from Holly Blue."

"That's really nice of them," Steven said. "But why they put you in-..." the teen stopped talking when suddenly noticed the tears falling from his own eyes. "Oh no, we gotta hide!" Steven gently pushed his friend and father back.

Blue Diamond entered the room, "Pearl, close the door," she ordered solemnly before kneeling. She sighs, then removes her hood and large tears still fell from her eyes.

Malley had never seen such a giant gem before, and she wasn't too sure about how to react other than staying out of sight.

"Pearl," Blue Diamond spoke. "leave me for now and give Holly Blue give her that replacement she requested."

"Yes, my Diamond," Blue Pearl said.

But then the main door opened again and there was another giant gem only yellow.

"Please tell me you're joking," Yellow Diamond said displeased. She soon stepped close behind Blue Diamond while Blue Pearl exited the room. "You only just left and now you're back."

"Yellow," Blue said brushing away her remaining tears. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to bring you back to reality Blue," Yellow answered.

"I'm fine, please just leave me alone." Blue insisted.

"It's been thousands of years blue and you still can't bring yourself to destroy these gems?" Yellow questioned. "She was shattered by a rose quartz the entire same cut of gem deserves the same fate."

"But they were hers." Blue countered.

As the diamonds argued, Malley went to the door and when she touched the pad it opened. Steven and Greg were about to follow-

"Who's there?" Yellow said in a demanding voice but the door closed before she could see anything.

"Must be a malfunction," Blue Diamond said dismissively.

"This only further proves my point," Yellow said. "This zoo should be destroyed along with these gems."

The humans were forced to stay behind leaving Malley alone in the hall. She did not mean to desert them but if she opened the door again, her friends would get caught... if they hadn't already. Malley's heart and mind filled with guilt but when she didn't hear anything from the other side of the door, she took it as a sign that Steven and Greg haven't been caught.

"I'm sorry Steven," Malley asked. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. The malachite turned her head and saw Skinny.

"The Sapphire spoke to me before she left with Holly Blue. She said you'd be out here." The jasper said. "You can't stay out here too long though. Go down this hall, take two lefts and then a right and then you'll be at the launch deck where your ship is. Go and don't let anyone else see you."

"Okay, but can't you come with?" Malley asked.

"No, if Holly finds me away from my post, I'm cracked," Skinny explained. "Just go, hurry,"

Malley nodded and went down the hall as instructed. She took the first left and was about to make another-

"Oof!" Malley Kite and Blue Pearl said in unison as they bumped into each other and fell back.

The pearl sat up first and her eyes widened behind her bangs. "You...?" she said. "How did you get out?"

"Get out?" Malley asked as she got back on her feet. Upon closer inspection, Malley recognized some of the gem's form features. "Are you a pearl?" she asked.

"I am and last I saw you, you were in a bubble," Blue Pearl clarified. "My diamond didn't want you to be seen by Homeworld, so she had you stowed away here with the other earth gems."

"Why didn't your diamond want me seen by Homeworld?" Malley asked.

"It is because..." Blue Pearl said before stopping suddenly.

"Because?" Malley pressed on.

"It is because... you are an off-color defect."

Malley hadn't even thought of that. She knew she was different, for more than one reason, but a defect, really?

"I should report you to my diamond." Blue Pearl said. "That is what any other pearl would do..."

Malley was suddenly filled with worry and it showed on her face.

"But I do not want to be responsible for shattering gems." The pearl finished. She handed a clam shell-shaped boxed to Malley. "I was sent to depose of this but if you take it from me, I will keep silent,"

Malley took the box. "Okay?" the water gem asked. "But what am I supposed to do with this?"

"It doesn't matter," Blue Pearl said as if she hadn't heard the question and steps past Malley Kite. "Just take it away from here. Thank you," She adds before walking down the hall and disappearing.

Malley was left alone again but now she had this shell-shaped box. She quickly stows it away in her gemstone and gets back on track to the other gems.

* * *

Holly Blue Agate was beaming with joy as she leads Sapphire down the hall back to the ship unaware of the humans following behind. Before they entered the loading deck, Malley swiftly joined with Steven and Greg behind Amethyst. They were almost able to sneak away unnoticed until Holly Blue turned her head at the last moment and saw the two humans and the strange white-haired gem with them.

Malley saw just how furious the agate was, but the crystal gems easily managed to overpower Holly and the quartzes laughed at the display. As the jaspers and amethyst waved said farewell Malley, Amethyst and Steven waved back and thanked them for their help. After Pearl briefly gives Holly Blue a swift reality check that left the agate stunned silent, the crystal gems left in the roaming eye ship.

They all reminisced and breathed in relief. Steven and Greg hugged while Garnet pulled Malley away from the others.

"Are you mad at me?" Malley asked the fusion.

Garnet stood tall before the malachite. "Why should I be?" she questioned.

"Because..." Malley stuttered. "I didn't fly away from danger like you told me to? Because I fought off the amethysts? Or because I was late to coming back home? ...And now I'm just rambling because you're not saying anythin-" she stopped when Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder and another on her cheek.

Garnet leaned in closer and seemed to be inspecting Malley's face, then pulled her arms, and spun her around. Malley looked up but could only see her reflection on Garnet's visors.

"You're not in any pain now?" Garnet suddenly asked. She didn't sound angry at all. Malley shook her head. "Good. We can catch up on earth." Garnet said. "By the way, nice outfit."

Malley smiled widely, her vampiric fangs showing, and she hugs the fusion leader tight around her waist as the ship went into hyperspace towards home.


	7. Own Right

On the way back to Earth the crystal gems did a recap of what happened at the zoo.

Then Steven pointed out, "I'm just glad no one apart from the quartzes knew we left... except for Holly. But you don't think she'll tell, will you?"

"No, not if she values her life," Pearl answered. "Apart from her, no one close to the diamonds saw us,"

Hearing this, Malley felt something tighten in her chest. She had yet to tell the others how she was spotted by Blue Pearl, but she knew she'd have to. She taps Garnet's shoulder.

"Yes?" Garnet asked.

"I have to tell you something," Malley replied.

"I'm listening," The fusion said.

Malley was about to speak when her words were suddenly caught in her throat and all that came was a hiccup. She blinked in confusion before clearing her throat and tried again. "I'm-... I'm – sorry I got caught." She stuttered. Her arms wrapped around Garnet's waist in a hug. Malley was bewildered, that wasn't what she wanted to say. Her thoughts were cut off by Garnet returning the hug before gently pulling her away.

"It wasn't your fault," Garnet said. "but now is not a good time to talk about this. I told you we can catch up later."

Malley was about to speak when Steven cried out, "We're home!" and the water gem nodded to the fusion.

Once the ship landed, everyone stepped out and the malachite ran straight into the ocean. Malley Kite uses her hydrokinesis to take some of that salty water into her hands, rubs it against her face, into her hair, and sighs. "Oh stars, it's good to be back." She suddenly heard a throat clearing and turned to see Garnet. Malley stood up straight. "I'm not running away again." She said.

"I know you're not," Garnet replied. "But after what's happen, I want you to stay close."

"Am I grounded again?" Malley asked with worry. Not wanting to lose her freedom again.

"No," Garnet answered. "It simply means I don't want you to leave Beach City without permission. Understood?"

"Understood," Malley replied.

"I have to join the others to see how Connie and the others were at protecting the town. You want to come?" Garnet asked.

"Ummm, can I just stay here on the beach?" Malley asked.

"Sure," she replied. "But then it's back into the house,"

"Yes, Garnet,"

Malley waits until Garnet and the others leave before running into the ocean. She plunges in and swims around in the water using her arms or wings to get around. Even though traveling around was fun... and crazy scary at times, it felt so nice to be back and be close to the sea again. She then lets herself sink deeper into the water and just sits there while the waves above her head.

Even though the ocean was once her prison for a time, there was something oddly comforting about being back under the sea. Plus things were better now, not only could she still see the sunlight, but being here was her choice and she was free to come and go as she pleased.

Speaking of choices, Malley suddenly remembered what happened in the ship.

_'It was you, Malachite!'_ the water gem said in her mind, her eyes looking ahead. _'You stopped me from telling Garnet and forced me to hug her,' _She waited for a response; a voice or a thought... but she didn't hear anything other than the waves. _'Malachite?'_ she thought again but there was still no reply. This both irritated and worried Malley at the same time. Was the other side of her so hard to reach out to now?

Malley stood, the ocean waters slowing her moves as she swims out of the water, and flies to the beach house. The gem went inside and straight to the bathroom. She sits in the tub, turns on the water, lies back, and starts thinking about her adventure in the zoo. It was fun meeting Jasper's kindergarten friends and she got to know more about Jasper. She wasn't planning on going back out in space anytime soon though, it was kinda stressful. Hiding from Holly Blue and the diamonds and that blue pear-

The young gem suddenly remembers Blue Diamond's Pearl and... Her gemstone glows behind her, the clam-shaped box pops into existence. It sinks to the bottom of the tub before Malley grabs it and she looks carefully at the grooves and edges of its design; her curiosity compels her to see what is inside. It becomes too much for her to bear and she slowly opens it. Her green eyes immediately widened in surprise when she caught sight of the stone in the shell. It was oval-shaped and smooth looking... except for the crack at the center.

"Pearl?" Malley thought aloud. "No, a pearl. But why? Why get rid of this?"

As the malachite was talking, the pearl started to glow blue, and a body of white light formed around the floating stone. Malley steps back and watches as the light morphs into a thin framed body with white skin with a tint of blue and had the same physical features as Pearl. This pearl was wearing a blue transparent capelet that reached her elbows, a solid blue sleeveless suite that stretched from her neck to her feet, and white, slim boots that stopped at her calves. Her hair was light lavender in a single bun.

The pearl lands on her knees against the bathroom floor and her whole body was shaking. Malley steps out of the water and takes a few cautious steps forward; she was about to reach out when the pearl moved again and lifted her head... her eyes had no pupils, only reflective lenses.

"Bette?" The pearl said. She turns her head side to side. "Bette? Where is my Bette?"

"Bette?" Malley wondered.

The pearl looks back at the malachite, shrieks, and then backs away in fright. "St-stay back," she stuttered.

Malley holds her palms out, showing that she was unarmed. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a gem, like you,"

The pearl stops as her back hits the door. "You... a gem?" she said. A look of incredulousness on her face. "You do look a little bit like a quartz, but your physique is much too minuscule."

Malley tilted her head, "My what is too what?" she asked.

"You look weak," Pearl answered deadpan and she stands up. "You must be a defect,"

Malley frowned and crossed her arms. "At least my gem isn't cracked," she snapped.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Look for yourself," the malachite suggested, pointing to the mirror, and stepping away.

The pearl seemed skeptical and she doesn't step any closer to Malley, but she raises her hand to the back of her head and grazes her fingers against her gemstone. She expected a smooth surface as usual... but instead. "That-... this isn't right," The pearl said. "I can feel it. How did this happen?" she falls to her knees again.

"That's what I'd like to know too," Malley steps closer to the pearl. "But you don't have to worry, I know someone who can heal your gem for you. I'm sure he'd be happy to help you... um, what should I call you?"

"Me?" The pearl shook her head. "No one calls me anything except 'Pearl'. For that is what I am, all that I am, and that is how it's supposed to be." She paused for a moment before saying, "But don't you try to distract me, whatever you are. What I would like to know is where I am because this does not look like any room in Pink Diamond's zoo."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? My name is Malley Kite. You can call me Malley if you want." The water gem explained. "And well, it's a long story but you're right, this isn't the zoo. You're on the planet earth."

The pearl stared back at Malley with her reflective eyes. "Earth...? Sh-Surely you don't mean **_Earth _**Earth, where humans come from."

"The very same. You're here because-" Malley tried to explain some more.

"What am I doing on Earth? I should not be here." Worry was heavy in the cracked gem's voice. In a blind panic, the blueish pearl grabs the door handle and runs out ignoring the malachite who tried to stop her.

"Wait!" Malley said, dropping the shell box on her way out.

The pearl ran into the living room and went for the front door. The pearl stopped at the stairs when she saw the blinding sun up in the sky.

Malley Kite stood and watched as the other gem suddenly sat on the stairs and curled into a ball. The water gem slowly approached the pearl.

"Hey, it's okay," Malley said sitting next to the pearl. "Earth isn't that bad."

"It doesn't matter what the earth is like," The pearl snapped not yet facing the malachite. "I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be with her,"

"Her?" Malley asked.

"My Bet-... I mean my Agate. I'm her pearl." She clarified.

"Oh~. I guess I should have known. You do look a bit like her. Hey, can I call you Holly Blue Pearl? Wait that's kinda long. What about Blue pearl. No, that's taken already." Malley thought about this for a moment before smiling. "I got it! How about Holly Pearl."

"_You_ are not allowed to name me." The pearl said. "Only my owner can name me and you are most definitely not my owner."

"Owner?" Malley wondered before shaking her head. "No... no. I don't want to own you. I just wanted to help you and also make it easier to call you by name. You see, I already know another pearl, and calling you Pearl too would be too confusing."

"I could quite honestly care less about who you know or what you call me." The pearl said rudely. "If you really want to help me, you can start by telling me how or why I'm on Earth."

Malley felt the need to bring out her ice shard and slice this pearl in half, but she tried to stop thinking it. Instead, she spoke bluntly. "I was at the zoo before I got out of the zoo. But before I escaped, someone gave me a shell-shaped box and I took it. My friends helped me escape back to Earth and when I found the time to care, I opened the box, and now here we are. Does that answer your question, HP?"

The blue pearl was silent, taken aback by the malachite until she brought herself back to reality. She was about to speak when they heard the hum of the warp pad in the house.

Malley saw the light shine in the house, and, in a moment of panic, she grabs the pearl's hand, drags her under the house.

"Oh, stars!" Malley said. "They're back already,"

"Unhand me," Holly Pearl said hotly. "You're going to damage me,"

"You're already cracked," Malley pointed out.

"Precisely, any more damage and you're going to break me!" The pearl said loudly trying to pry the malachite's hand off her wrist.

But Malley only tightened her grip and put a hand over Holly Pearl's mouth. "Don't tempt me," she said lowly. "Just stay down here until I get back." She lets go of the other gem and makes her way back to the steps.

Though the pearl was a little afraid, she had to ask. "Wait, what are you going to do?"

The malachite stopped and looked back at the pearl. "I'm just gonna grab the crystal gems and introduce you to them." She answered but missed the shock on the pearl's face as she assumed back to the stairs.

"Th-the Crystal Gems..." Holly Pearl muttered.

Malley went into the house and finds Connie packing things into her gym bag.

"Oh hi Malley," The girl greeted. "Did you have fun at the beach?"

"Yeah, lots. Where are the gems?" Malley asked quickly.

"Well, the gems are helping mister Universe with his new carwash sign and Steven is in the bathroom," Connie answered.

"Do you know how long they'll be- wait, where's Steven?" Malley asked.

However, the answer to her question came when the half gem teen stepped out of the bathroom, a content look on his face. "Hey hey Malley, how goes it?" Steven said.

"It's going great," Malley replied. "I actually have to tell you something,"

"Oh yeah sure but give me a minute. Connie, did you get everything?" Steven asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what about this pretty box?" Steven held out the shell-shaped box and the malachite gasped in her hands while Connie looked confused.

"That's not mine," The girl admits. "But it is pretty. Where did you find it?"

"It was on the floor in my bathroom," Steven explains. Then he opens the box and sees the oval-shaped hole. "Huh? That's weird. It's kinda shaped like a round gem." At the corner of his eye, he noticed the Malley Kite and her worried look. "What's wrong Malley?" he asked.

"Um... that's mine." Malley confesses. "It's actually what I wanted to talk about,"

"Oh, really," Steven said passing the box to the water gem. "It's nice but what is it for?"

"It's... it's for holding a gem. I wanted to tell you guys while we were in the ship, but I got... distracted. Anyway, I got this box at the zoo and craziest thing." The gem chuckled, trying to break the tension she was feeling. "Inside was a cracked pearl and she's here, right now,"

Steven and Connie's eyes were wide from surprise. "What? Where?" they asked at the same time.

"She's under the house," Malley said before the teens went running out the door. Malley followed behind them, "Just be careful with her," she said. They made it but when they got there... the pearl was gone. "No, no no no, I left her right here,"

"Are you sure Malley?" Steven asked.

"Come on Steven, I wouldn't make this up," Malley replied. "And I told her to wait here. Where could she have gone?"

"How long has it been since you left here her?" Connie asked.

"Literally seconds before I walked in through the door,"

"Okay, then she couldn't have gone too far," Connie theorized. Then she saw thin tracks along the sand. "Could these be hers?"

Steven bent down and examined the footprints. "I've seen Pearl's footprints on the sand before and these definitely look like hers," He said. "Let's follow them,"

"Hop on, I can fly us ahead," Malley said. She summons her water wings, Connie carefully climbs on the water gem's back while Steven holds onto Malley's arms, and the gem starts flying in the direction of the tracks.

The tracks lead in the opposite direction of the city, they had only flown for five minutes before they noticed the tracks stopped by the edge of the forest. Steven let's go of Malley and starts walking while the water gem flew low.

"There's something I don't understand," Connie said.

"What's that?" Steven replied.

"Malley, how and why did you get a box with a broken gem inside it?"

The malachite stopped and landed on her feet, the human girl had to slide off.

"That's... actually a good question. You said you got the box from the zoo. How?" Steven asked.

Malley rubbed her arm. "I um-..." she stuttered.

"It's okay Malley, you can tell us the truth and we won't get mad," Steven said. "You know me, it's almost impossible to make me mad,"

Malley stopped rubbing and started walking ahead. "When we were trying to escape the zoo, I accidentally ran into another pearl. But this one was blue and wearing a long skirt. She said that I was a defect and that her diamond was hiding me in the same room with all those pink bubbled gems."

"What? You ran into Blue diamond's Pearl!?" Steven asked with worry

"What if she tells her about you?" Connie added.

"I was worried about the same thing, but the blue pearl told me she wouldn't if I took the box away from the zoo," Malley explained. "She something about not wanting to "dispose" of it herself,"

"So she probably knew about the cracked gem inside and the diamonds wanted to trash it," Connie said. "And all because she was broken?"

"Weirdest thing yet. Turns out this pearl used to be Holly Blue Agate's." the malachite said. "And I think she cracked her own pearl herself," she parted a bush and looked around for any sign of Holly Pearl.

"I- I still can't believe gems would do something so cruel like that to each other... First Holly cracks this pearl and then the diamonds get their own pearl to throw away one of their own," Steven said sadly.

"Me neither. Anyway," Malley said. "So I took the box and hid it in my gem. I didn't plan on really doing anything with it at first but then I got really curious about what was inside so..."

"You did and that's when she appeared?" Steven guessed.

"Yes," the malachite replied. "Now all I want is to help Holly Pearl heal, that's what I thought of nicknaming her, and if she wants to, find a place for her here on earth."

"And if she doesn't?" Connie asked.

"I-... I don't know but she's on earth now, she can choose what to do now,"

Suddenly they all heard leaves rustling and stood together. They looked in the direction of the noise and from out of the shadows and a tree, the broken Holly Pearl stepped out. She stared back at them with pupil-less eyes.

"Um... how long were you hiding behind there?" Malley asked.

"Long enough," Holly Pearl answered. "and I heard everything. But are you truly certain they wanted to discard me?"

The malachite nodded quietly.

"And that everything you said wasn't an elaborate ruse to trick me?"

"Malley wouldn't do that, and neither would the crystal gems or me," Steven said. "We really do just want to help gems and live freely on earth,"

"But they have always told us that the crystal gems were merciless rebels who wanted to disrupt our perfect order and would even shatter diamonds to get their way. And that the earth was destroyed along with the crystal gems as a result of the war." Holly Pearl said.

"That's not all true," Steven said. "The earth is still alive and so are the crystal gems. I can't deny that gems were shattered during the war, including Pink Diamond, but the crystal gems are not willing to shatter any more gems. And the crystal gems don't want to break any "perfect" order, we just want to live our own way of life. A life that lets us be whatever or whoever we want to be... We just want to be free. And you can be too if you want, Holly. What do you think?"

The cracked pearl stood there for a moment in silence, she shuts her eyes and hugs herself. "Let's say that I decided... Not to follow your philosophy of freedom. What would you do to me then?" she asked.

"Well I'm not gonna throw you away if that's what you're wondering," Malley answered. "and we can't really take you back to the zoo. But no one has to decide for you anymore. Once we get your gem fixed, you can make your own choices."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," The pearl said taking a cautious step closer. "I still belong to someone,"

"No, you don't," Malley said. "Agate isn't here to boss you around,"

"You don't seem to understand, so allow me to explain." Not taking her eyes off Malley's, Holly Pearl continued. "If what you said in your story of the exchange between you and Blue Diamond's is correct then according to the ancient and wise laws set by our diamonds, I am now your pearl."

Malley stood there in temporary shock. "What?" she asked.

"My fate," The pearl stooped down and knelt before Malley on one knee. "Lies wholly in your hands, my Malley Kite,"

The malachite took a step back, her face showing surprise and she gasped.


End file.
